The present invention relates to an automated transportation system. The inventive system uses down slopes made of cables having adjustable inclination in order to propel transportation vehicles through the use of the force of gravity.
Aerial tramway systems are known in the art. Such systems as cable car system and monorail systems have been used in cities and amusement parks. However, these devices are expensive to build and maintain, use great amounts of energy during their operation and require a great deal of maintenance. As such, a need has developed for an automated transportation system which is easy to design and build, inexpensive to operate and which requires little maintenance.
The following prior art is known to applicants:
U.S. Pat. No. 403,603 to Newcombe discloses a conveyor device wherein a carriage is moved on a cable, the angle of which may be adjusted with respect to the ground to provide gravity power. The present invention is different from the teachings of Newcombe for reasons including the fact that the present invention contemplates movement of a vehicle from station to station, not limited by support devices defining cable terminations as is the case in Newcombe.
U.S. Pat. No. 780,966 to Abelson discloses a gravity railway system wherein a vehicle 21 may be moved on cables 8 or 9 through adjustment of the angle of the cables with respect to the ground. The present invention differs from the teachings of Abelson as having a superior means for transferring the vehicle from station to station.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,019,984 to McGee discloses a gravity powered vehicle designed to move between stations on a cable 9. Again, the present invention differs from the teaching of McGee for reasons including the manner of transfer of the vehicle from station to station.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,422,032 to Chapman discloses an amusement device including a model airplane traveling on a cable. This patent is believed to be of only general interest concerning the teaching of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,550,140 to Bennington is also believed to be of only general interest concerning the teachings of the present invention since the present invention contemplates the use of a flexible cable to support a vehicle whereas Bennington teaches the use of rail or beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,583,350 to Guischard discloses a conveyer toy wherein a cable spanning two points carries a toy vehicle. The present invention differs from the teaching of this patent as contemplating a device wherein transfer of a vehicle from station to station may be carried out in an effective manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,135,244 to Uyehara discloses a trolley conveyor designed to convey bundles from one location to another by a device carried on a cable. Again, there is no teaching or suggestion in Uyehara of transfer of a vehicle from station to station in the manner contemplated by applicant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,597 to Barnes discloses a cable conveyor designed to carry an article from one location to another. Again, there is no contemplation in this patent of transfer of the device from station to station in a manner disclosed in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,526 to Howells et al. discloses a viaduct for small powered passenger vehicles wherein each vehicle includes an elongated rod attachable over a rail to guide the vehicle. The present invention differs from the teachings of this patent as contemplating a cable system wherein transfer of a vehicle from station to station is contemplated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,355 to Kunczynski discloses a pneumatic cable tensioning apparatus and method for an aerial tramway or the like. This patent contemplates tensioning in an endless cable contemplated for use, for example, in a ski lift. This patent is believed to be of only general interest concerning the teachings of the present invention.
British Patent Specification 1,167,938 discloses a self-propelled vehicle system for use in transfer of loads. The teachings of this document are believed to be of only general interest with regard to the present invention.
Soviet Union Document 787,222 discloses a railway cable tension mechanism designed to tension cable used in transporting a vehicle. This document is believed to be of only generally interest concerning the teachings of the present invention.